The Heart in the Scientist, The Brain in the Man
by Ficalicious
Summary: Relationships are all about balance. When two people are off kilter, it can only take the slightest thing to throw them back in line. Fluff alert.


**The Heart in the Scientist and the Brain in the Man**

**or **

**The Three Times Booth Told Bones He Loved Her**

**Just a very short piece about Booth and Bones' relationship and how it grew and where it might go. Booth/Brennan. Rated M. Not mine. If only I were so lucky! Enjoy! And please review!**

They had danced around the issue for _years_ now.

It had always been there; in the background; in the foreground; in the here and now. In every move, word, look. Only, neither one had had the courage to recognise it for what it was.

From their very first case there was a simmering, smouldering passion. A joint passion for the work. For professionalism. For doing good. That had never been the question. What had been unclear only to them was what they were to each other. Where did they stand in this relationship, awkward at first, until blossoming into something strong, beautiful, wonderful?

It had been so clear cut in the beginning. He was the strong one. The one who made decisions. He was the heart; the emotion. She was the brain. The knowledge. The one who worked out all the clues that he brought her. She was the logical one who didn't get swept up in the here say and conjecture.

But that was the beginning. Over time the lines became blurred. Suddenly she was the one taking leaps of faith. Trusting her instincts. He was the one wanting her to slow down. Reassess the situation. They were beginning to lose sight of what their relationship really meant.

The people around them were constants; tugging and pushing them in directions. Usually it was to get them together. What was it that they could see that the man and woman could not? What small spark gave them such certainty that they were right. What was it that he and she missed?

Frequently one of them was in danger. It was this that changed their relationship from platonic into a deep friendship, and possibly more. It was the terror, the pain of not knowing, that caused them to realise how important the other was. It led them to find small ways that they could show it to one another. To prove that they cared.

The first time he told her he loved her he was too much head and not enough heart. He made a mess of it, confusing her and denying himself of his real feelings. He regretted not manning up and giving it to her straight.

The second time he told her he loved her he was all heart and inconsiderate of her head. His need to make her understand made him brash and pushy. He scared her. He thought that he had missed his chance forever. Another lost opportunity. He shut off his heart, then, and tried to use only his brain.

The third time he told her he loved her it was not with words. They were not in a life or death situation. There was no case. No other people around. They were in his apartment eating Thai and drinking beer. She had been describing a dig in explicit detail; as only she could. He was fixated on her lips, her mouth, her eyes, as she spoke. The animation that showed when she talked about her passion. She poured her _heart _into describing every detail for him; allowing him to experience it with her.

He had simply leant forward and captured her lips in his; cutting her off mid-sentence. Her gasp had allowed him to slip his tongue between her lips to tangle with her own. He felt his heart skip a beat when she reciprocated readily.

They fell onto his bed in a tangle of limbs; all hands and arms and teeth and hearts. His eyes burned with his love for her. And when he saw it mirrored back he had to bite back the wave of emotion that hit him.

He showed her his love; pleasuring her for hours. She gladly returned the favour, teaching him things he had never before comprehended. They expelled six years of sexual frustration, angst and longing into each other in that one night.

As the sun rose, he looked down at her as she slept against his chest. He released a contented sigh. This was home. They had found a balance between head and heart. Brain and gut.

What neither of them realised until some time later was that the first time she had told him she loved him was the first time she let him see her cry.


End file.
